


My Boy

by XxUnixX



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: OC, angsty, he’s not shipped with any canon characters, yet maybe idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxUnixX/pseuds/XxUnixX
Summary: A shot into his past bc why not





	My Boy

Apollo wasn’t a fool though he wished he was. He wished that he wouldn’t see the anger spark in his fathers eyes before it sizzled out, almost as if Apollo wasn’t worth his fathers anger.

Growing up wasn’t ever easy on him, his mother left him on a cold Christmas night. That joyful morning he had not woken to presents but a missing mother, a mother who couldn’t handle being a teen mom so she ran off.   
Sometimes Apollo felt hurt but he knew she couldn’t handle it so he wouldn’t blame her, hopefully she has her own happy family now.

Apollo was only six when his father wouldn’t leave his bed, sometimes he wouldn’t eat which worried the young child who tried to spoon feed his father on those days. It seemed as though for weeks the father of the household wouldn’t have the motivation or ability to do anything..then for a short while his father would be able to get up and take a shower, but he never smiled.

Was it normal that a father never smiles at his son? Is it normal for a father to clench his teeth when the boy merely passes by without realization of his fathers anger.

The bills piled up, luckily their renter understood their situation and let their late bills exceed until the two had to pay. This had gotten the two kicked from their small apartment when they couldn’t pay and had them roaming from homeless shelter to homeless shelter.  
[ci]Apollo never felt safe, even with his parental figure. He could see the others who loitered the streets stare at him as though he was a rabbit surrounded by lions.

Going to school was hard on him, sometimes the homeless shelter he was living at had been too far from his school to walk to. Though as soon as Apollo turned 14 he got a night shift job just to help his father and himself.  
[ci]Luckily he got them settled but it was in a trashy area where you couldn’t trust your prized possessions hanging around. The good side of it all was that Apollo could attend school, no matter how sleep deprived and sick he felt.

Apollo smiled as he remembered his childhood as he lingered around the cheap apartments interior. Growing up they didn’t have many possessions so there wasn’t much to gawk at.  
[ci]The gentle giant sighed softly as he looked over to his father who was on the couch in a tight ball while staring out glossily in front of him.

The tension ran thick while the silence grew more disturbing, Apollo sighed by the lack of reaction from his father. Even on his moving out day his father couldn’t even try to pretend he was proud of his sons accomplishments.  
Apollo picked up a heavy taped up brown box from the counter and looked back over his shoulder to his dad, “Dad, ill visit you every chance I get. Just please, try to take care of yourself.” The young male practically begged his father before taking his leave.

The request would fall to deaf ears, it wasn’t like his father was in touch with reality enough to hear Apollo. 

The earbuds in the males ears gave him a calm feeling, ignoring the people around him as he walked over to his overstuffed cheap car and put the last box inside before he got in himself and left.  
While leaving the apartments surrounding area he couldn’t help but remember even more.

Sitting on the curb as a small child while trembling, the cold nipping at the exposed pieces of the child’s skin. His fathers sleeping patterns had gotten worse while his temper also changed.  
Sometimes it was a normal day of being practically roommates with his dad but sometimes the others tolerance was low and would cause him to lash out.

Though the father would never be outright cruel and express his hatred for his son. His father would sometimes call his stupid and a disaster when he couldn’t complete something just how his father wanted.  
Young Apollo was sitting on the curb of the apartment after accidentally dropping a plate which caused it to break against the tiled floor.  
Before the young child could react his father had began to shout at him, “You stupid child! Why can’t you do anything right!? Are you that worthless?”

Apollo didn’t mean to cry while he drove, he didn’t mean to let his shoulders tremble and lip wobble. He didn’t mean to disappoint his dad. While he drove the tears rolled down his tanned face, his hands gripping the stirring wheel tightly.

He wished he could comfort his young self and tell him that it wasn’t his fault, it wasn’t his fault that his father would lash out sometimes. It wasn’t his fault that his father wouldn’t properly medicate himself.

The loud music silenced his sobs to his own ears, he was lucky he couldn’t hear how pathetic he sounded. How distraught and weak he was.

Finally after some time he had reached his destination, in front of him was his new apartment, with his new job in the bau he decided to move closer to work where it was in easy walking distance and driving.  
The young twenty two year old grabbed a few boxes and got out the car and headed to his new apartment room, the keys rattling inside his pocket of the dark blue jeans he wore.

Apollo passed by multiples of rooms, he could faintly hear yelling or loud televisions playing from behind the doors. He awkwardly walked past and got to his own room and unlocked the door.  
After he sat down the boxes he continued the cycle and had all the boxes inside his apartment, that’s when he began to unpack and fix up the apartment.

It was a obvious upgrade from his last apartment, a dorky smile reached his face as he looked around. He had set up his posters wherever he wanted and had a few figurines on the shelves.  
The room was childish, Star Wars/Marvel/Dc/Minecraft things were scattered around the rooms. It was like giving a child free will to design an apartment room.

Apollo adjusted the large baggy jean jacket he was wearing, a Batman symbol sewed right on the arm. Luckily it was winter so he needed the extra warmth that the jacket provided overtop the baggy sweater.

“Is this freedom?” Apollo questioned to himself, gently reaching over to his other arm and pinching himself to see if it were all real. To his surprise he didn’t wake up, this made the smile grow even more.  
He hummed as he took a seat on the brown couch, spreading his legs out, “I guess it is.” Apollo said finally after a long pause of silence. 

Though as excited as he was, he was still nervous. Apollo didn’t believe he deserved a spot on the team, he felt like he only got on because he had connections with a few higher powered people who also had connections.  
Apollo is smart with a IQ of 157 but he was no genius, he couldn’t read thousands of words in minutes and couldn’t easily remember things off the top of his head. Even though he had degrees, he was most educated in nerdy random facts that gave no use to anything.

Apollo knew profilers were like sharks, they’d figure him out easily. Figure out he wasn’t smart and didn’t deserve to be apart of the team, his age and lack of experience shone brightly. He had many things cut for him to join to the point where it was humiliating.  
The slimmed hands of the lanky male reached up as it avoided his glasses and dragged down his face in exasperation, no answers were given in the moment. 

Apollo still couldn’t believe that he became a profiler, he would make great money and would be able to help his father. Hopefully get the father on his feet.  
That gave the awkwardly timid male a sense of hope, a motto of ‘do it for him!” 

As he stared at the ceiling his eyes unfocused, he reached up and took off his glasses and tried to wake himself up but he felt so tired after not sleeping for two days for a essay.  
Blinded without his glasses he put them back on and looked over to the clock, it was getting late. 

He couldn’t help but yawn, pulling off his glasses and setting them beside him as he slipped into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
